Daddy?
by teal4real
Summary: It's Christmas 1981, most of the death eaters are living in fear of being caught after their masters downfal. Agustus Rookwood, his wife, and their 4 children are sleeping soundly until the ministry comes to take Rookwood into custody


Agustus Rookwood resided in London England. He had a home with his wife, Isabelle Rookwood. They married at a young age. They had a total of four together in their lifetime. Two boys and two girls. Annora, Joshua, Jason, and Susan were the names of his children. Rookwood worked in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. He was also, a death eater.  
  
It was Christmas, 1981. For the death eaters, it was one of the worst one's ever. Voldermort had disappeared, some assumed, for good. Everyone was living in fear that the ministry would find all the death eaters and throw every last one of them in Azkaban prison. Some, like Rookwood, had a respectable name in the Ministry and a family to support. The oldest of Agustus and Isabelle Rookwood's children was eleven. The three youngest children, Susan (3), Jason (5), and Joshua (8) were piled into their parent's bed. Annora was sleeping next door in her own room. The grandfather clock in the living room struck 5 AM, and Agustus woke up due to the wavy blonde hair of his daughter in his face. He brushed it aside, careful not to wake any of the children and tried to go back to sleep. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he reached a hand above his head to be sure his wand was under his pillow. He heard Jason roll over, his dark hair shined from the light that crept in through the windows. Joshua was curled up near the foot of the bed. He sighed and half wished that Annora were in the same room, so he knew she was all right. He couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach. Isabelle, his wife, was sound asleep like the rest of the house, one arm around her daughter's shoulders. Slowly, he drifted back off to sleep.  
  
There was a large explosion. Isabelle screamed. Susan started crying. Agustus sat bolt upright ripping his wand from under his pillow as he went.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my house," He yelled jumping out of the bed and pushing Jason up towards his mother.  
  
"Agustus Rookwood, you are under arrest," a ministry official said sweeping into the room.  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. House." He roared again pointing his wand at the official.  
  
"Mr. Rookwood, I suggest you put your wand down, we don't want anybody to get hurt," a man that he recognized as an auror said from behind the first man.  
  
"We start using wands as soon as he opens his mouth," another auror said from behind the first.  
  
"Daddy? Daddy what's happening?" He heard from the bed.  
  
"Father?" He heard from the hall. He heard a scream and an auror ran into the room with his arm around Annora's neck.  
  
"Let her go!" Isabelle screamed her arms around all three of her other children. "Please!"  
  
"Release her! Let her go!" Agustus yelled violently raising his wand. "Don't make me do it!" He screamed.  
  
"Agustus we've already got enough on you to put you in azkaban for a very long time. One more curse and we might make it life,"  
  
"Let me go!" Annora sobbed "father!"  
  
"Oh you basterd! Let her go!" Agustus screamed advancing on the wizard.  
  
"Lower your wand. Lower your wand!" The auror who had Annora screamed back. Susan started crying again, loudly. "Lower your wand, or we hurt your wife and your children," he pointed his wand at Agustus, then behind him, towards his wife and children, then he put it to Annora's head, rather like a muggle would do with a gun.  
  
"Dad?" Joshua asked confused.  
  
"Josh, stay back!" Agustus yelled putting a hand behind his back so his son would stay.  
  
"You killed our families! You filthy, fucking traitor! You expect us to show your family mercy? You're wrong!" the Auror who had Annora screamed.  
  
"Dad...please!" Annora screamed.  
  
Agustus yelled in frustration. "Let her go!" He screamed again. "Curcuio!" he said pointing carefully at the wizard who held Annora he let go of her and dropped to the floor. He grabbed Annora's arm and jerked her towards the bed, away from them.  
  
"Oh my god Agustus!" Isabelle screamed covering Susan's ears. Annora grabbed Jason and Joshua and attempted to cover theirs too.  
  
Agustus released his wand and turned around to look at his wife. "I have my loyalties," He said to her, his jaw clenched, fist tight around his wand.  
  
"Agustus Rookwood, you are under arrest for passing classified information to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, using spies inside and outside the ministry. For the brutal murder of countless muggle's, and the use of unforgivable curses of members of the Ministry of Magic, and others, you will be held at the ministry in a holding cell next to the auror department until the time your trial is arranged. You have the right to remain silent, the right to an attorney. Anything you say from now on, can and will be used against you in court," The auror stated putting a binding curse on Agustus' arms. Agustus chuckled softly.  
  
"I'm sorry baby," He said to his wife. "I should have told you," he continued quietly.  
  
"Daddy where are you going?"  
  
"Daddy has to go away for a while Jason. You listen to your mum and sister until I get back." He said calmly to his son as the auror finished his statements. Jason nodded. Isabelle glared at her husband.  
  
"How could you do this!" She screamed. She put Susan in Annora's lap and walked up to Agustus and slapped him across the face. "In front of our children? Why didn't you tell me this? I'm filing for a divorce Agustus," She spat out venomously. Agustus gave her a look quickly and was jerked out of the room by the ministry. He started laughing like mad.  
  
"That's just fucking PERFECT you filthy whore!" he roared still laughing.  
  
"Daddy!" he heard one of the younger kids scream. "But daddy it's Christmas!"  
  
"I swear on my life that I will get you," Agustus muttered to the auror who was leading him out of the house. "What was it? Bode? Yes. Your children too," Agustus continued in a soft, crazy, voice. Bode laughed. "You're not even an auror, Bode. I'm your boss damnit." He raved.  
  
"Were my boss. I'm afraid that you won't be able to 'get my family' either, because you're going to be gone a long time," Bode said chuckling to himself as they shoved a portkey into his hands. 


End file.
